That Prom Night
by pinay'23
Summary: Ayu and Kaji are the best of friends since they were little kids. What happens when Ayu's prom date didn't come? What would Kaji do? Will there be confessions? ::Ayu&Kaji::


That Prom Night

Author: pinay'23

Disclaimer: I don't own Ultra Maniac…duh…

Night before the prom. . .

Kaji's house. . .

riiiing! Kaji was already fast asleep and the loud ringing of his phone woke him right up.

"H-hello?" Kaji answered in a very sleepy voice

"Hello? Kaji?" Ayu answered

"oh…hi Ayu…what is it?" Kaji said still very, very sleepy

"uhmm…Kaji…I'm meeting Ken in school…" Ayu replied

"Oh…he's not fetching you there?"

"no…you'll…you'll get me here, right? We'll go together?

"yah…sure, Ayu…"

"Thanks, Kaji" Ayu replied with a smile

"Sure…That's what friends are for, right?"

"K…I'll see you tomorrow…"

"Sure…goodnight…"

-they both hung up-

Night of the prom…

"Hey Mom! I gotta go… I'm getting Ayu…" Kaji said, a bit in a hurry

"Oh okay! Have fun!" Kaji's mom answered

So then Kaji drove to Ayu's house with his top down car…

ding-dong

"Good Evening Mrs. Tateishi!" Kaji greeted politely

"Oh hi Kaji! Come in…I'll just go get Ayu…" Ayu's mom replied

"K…" Kaji answered and entered Ayu's home – a home he was already so familiar with Kaji sat down in their sofa… He remembered the time when he and Ayu used to pretend that the sofa was a pirate ship and they were the pirates (they even secretly drew a map at the back of the sofa using Ayu's pink crayon's) that made him smile…

Suddenly he heard footsteps coming down the stairs… Ayu looked so beautiful…like a princess. Kaji was so surpriseditbrought him out of his feet. His heart started to beat rapidly…he couldn't help it!

_What is this! What's this feeling! It's …weird…and what's this? Why the heck am I blushing! Okay…keep it together, man…calm down, Kaji…Take a deep breath…_

"Come on, Kaji… We'll be late" Ayu said, already getting embarrassed

"oh ok" Kaji replied, snapping out of his thoughts

So they both went inside Kaji's car…

Kaji giggles softly

"What is it? What's so funny?" wondered Ayu

"Oh it's nothing…heehee…it's just that…heehee…surprisingly…you don't look like a monster! Haha!"

"What! Kaji! You're so mean!" Ayu said hitting Kaji on his shoulder

"Oh c'mon it was just a joke…haha…we better go" Kaji said starting the car "Honestly, Ayu what kind of guy is that Ken person…I mean he doesn't even bother to fetch his prom date. sheesh." Kaji added. Apparently, Kaji doesn't have a prom date because he's one of those people who's assigned to play the music or something like that.

The prom… (here we go…)

"Ok! We're here" Kaji said

"I'll meet Ken in the in the garden…y-you can go now"

"K then… good luck!" Kaji said with a smile

Ayu was a bit nervous and that smile made all the nervousness go away

"Ok…" Ayu smiled back

Ayu sat on a bench in their school garden. She patiently waited for Ken to come…After an hour…Ayu's phone rang…

Now let's how Kaji's doing…

"Hmmm…That's weird…I still don't see Ayu anywhere…I wonder if she's okay…" Kaji wondred. It has already been an hour and he still can't see Ayu & Ken anywhere in the dance floor or anywhere else around the gym.

Now let's go back to Ayu…

The phone call (uh-oh)

Ayu: Hello?

Ken: Hey Ayu!

Ayu: Ken! blushes where are you?

Ken: Well I'm realy sorry Ayu…I…I won't be able to come

Ayu: w-what? Why?

Ken: I'm sick…I got sick…I suddenly got this really high fever…I feel so bad, Ayu

Ayu: w-well…g-get well soon then…

Ayu was so shocked and disappointed she hung up right away.

"oh great now I don't have a prom date" Ayu said softly. She was so disappointed, she bowed her head, and her bangs covered her sad eyes tears slowly rolled down her cheeks

Now let's look at Kaji…

"Hmmm…I really don't see Ayu anywhere… I better go check on her" Kaji went to the school garden to see if Ayu is okay… He saw Ayu sitting in one of the benches… Her bangs were covering her eyes and tears continued to flow down…

"You know… crying won't solve anything… plus it will just ruin your pretty face" Kaji smiled trying to cheer up Ayu

_Hey… I know that voice… Kaji?_ "Kaji?" Ayu said softly. She turned her head and she saw the one person she wanted to see right now…Kaji…As soon as she him, she stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck. Kaji hugged her back almost instantly. He was already used to that. He treated Ayu as his bestest friend and her little sister and Ayu knows that very well. There are lots of instances where stuff like this happen. But this was sorta different. He felt something weird inside of him, he was blushing too… He never felt that way before.

"What happened? Why isn't Ken with you?" asked Kaji

"sniffs he's sick…sniffs he has a high fever I think…I can't believe it I've been waiting for so long for this prom and now I don't have a date …and I don't have anyone to dance with me! sniffs oh Kaji…I'm so glad you're here!" Ayu said hugging him tighter.

"Don't worry…I'm here…" Kaji said softly, comforting Ayu "Hey…Maybe I could dance with you instead"

"You'll dance with me?"

"Yeah… sure…why not…how could I ever refuse to dance with someone as pretty as you?" Kaji said wiping Ayu's tears

"I thought you think I'm a monster…"

"I told you… It was definitely a joke… so then may I have this dance?"

"Of coarse… how could I refuse to someone like you"

So Ayu and Kaji slowdanced I have no idea if that word even exists together . They were definitely enjoying each other's company.

"Ayu… do you remember the time when Miya and I went to the movies?" Kaji asked

"Yah… I never got the chance to ask you about it… so how was it?" Ayu answered

"It was okay… but… you see ayu… I sorta felt something inside of me… It was a feeling of emptiness… It's like something was missing…and…and when I looked at Miya I reaized she wasn't you…you're not the one sitting next to me…and …and I realized that you're the only one who could fill that emptiness… I realized that I can't be happy with anyone as I am with you and tonight when you walked down those stares at your house you looked so beautiful and I knew that I wasn't wrong. I was sure it was you, Ayu, it has always been you and it'll always will… I love you' Ayu" Kaji blushed. He was glad he got all that out. Now, all he has to do was wait…wait for Ayu's reply. He wasn't really sure if she'll reject him or anything so he just waited…

"I love you too, Kaji… I've always had" ayu blurted out

"I'm glad…so glad…so then…" Kaji stopped dancing "Ayu…"Kaji brought out a small box and knelt down…Ayu was so surprised she covered her mouth with her hands "Ayu…would you…would… would you be my girl?"

"gasps Oh Kaji! Of coarse! Of coarse!" Ayu said so happily

kaji smiled and Ayu smiled back, she was so happy, she hugged Kaji really tight

"Here…" Kaji gave the little box to Ayu "Go ahead and open it."

Ayu opened it and found inside a small heart-shaped locket…she opened the locket and found a picture of the two of them Ayu & Kaji

"It's …it's so beautiful "Ayu was just amazed. Kaji took the locket and put it on Ayu.

"You can wear it as long as we love each other" Kaji said

"Oh Kaji!" Ayu faced Kaji and Kaji kissed ayu passionately

Author's notes…

Yeah! It's finally finished! I'm so happy! …. I hope you enjoyed it. I know, I know…it was s0o0o0 dramatic….but oh well….please review! I don't care if you say bad or good things about the story…just say what you really think! Pleez! Gosh…I'm so desperate…My other story sucked….oh well…I'll be waiting for your reviewzz! Tc!


End file.
